


A - Ageing stops at 18 (Madderton)

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Series: Alphabet soulmate prompts [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Summary in notes
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Alphabet soulmate prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A - Ageing stops at 18 (Madderton)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be set in a world where everyone stops ageing at 18 until you meet your soulmate to ensure that you are able to experience the world and grow old together. The first few signs of aging can happen within a month or two but are only minor and is only to make the person aware of the meeting. Due to this, the fic will be in an alternate universe and not where they are actors for Rocketman however they do want to be actors, some facts about them will be true to life but changed to help the story and some may be wrong however are changed for the story. I don’t know how long this fic will be in the end but it will most likely end at the realisation they are soulmates and the reaction to it. When Taron's mom speaks she will be labelled as C for Christina not T for Tina since Taron will also be labelled as T. I thought I’d also make this a cheesy roommate fic too, even though I know we rarely have two people rooms in the UK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be set in a world where everyone stops ageing at 18 until you meet your soulmate to ensure that you are able to experience the world and grow old together. The first few signs of aging can happen within a month or two but are only minor and is only to make the person aware of the meeting. Due to this, the fic will be in an alternate universe and not where they are actors for Rocketman however they do want to be actors, some facts about them will be true to life but changed to help the story and some may be wrong however are changed for the story. When Taron's mom speaks she will be labelled as C for Christina not T for Tina since Taron will also be labelled as T. I thought I’d also make this a cheesy roommate fic too, even though i know we rarely have two people rooms in the UK. I usually end the fic at the moment they realise they’re soulmates and the reaction or I will make it into a whole story so this probably won’t be massively long.

C “But your instinct was to go to the Royal academy of Dramatic Art! You got an unconditional offer there.” His mum questioned.

T “I know mum, but i want to experience more of the world and not be stuck in another huge city, not when i'll hopefully be in them for all the coming years if i make it as an actor. I'm going to the Royal Conservatoire and you can't stop me. Scotland is beautiful and the University is just as amazing, I wanna live there.”

C “What if it was your gut feeling because that's where your soulmate is?”

T “What if i'm changing my mind because this one is where my soulmate is? Mum it’s my choice to move here. I know you’re scared for me to not find my soulmate but please trust me on this. I’ll be happy either way and if we are soulmates then we'll find each other when the time's right.”

C “Okay, i won’t say any more on the topic. I trust you.”

T “Thank you.”

\----------- Moving to university -------------

C “You 're right T, the place is beautiful.” She says as she helps him drop off the last of his boxes.

T “This feels right, I’m glad you let me come.”

C “I would've never actually been able to stop you, I just wanted you to know my concern.”

T “I know but i didn't want it to look like i was leaving out of spite or on bad terms. I wouldn't be able to settle here.”

C “Well you have my full approval.

T “I’m glad. I’ll still visit you as much as I can, we can call regularly.” Taron says as he hugs his mum, knowing she has to leave now as they finish with all their boxes. His roommate was scheduled to come in an hour so she wouldn’t overstay.

C “I know T, don’t miss out on university life though. Enjoy yourself.”

T “I will mum, i love you.”

C “I love you too, bye bye.”

T “Bye mum, drive safe.”

He watches his mum turn and walk out the room, he stays watching the door until he can't see her anymore. The fact he had moved out was hitting him already. He shuts his door and makes a start unpacking his boxes to occupy himself. 

He gets most of it unpacked considering he didn't pack anything but necessities since they never knew the exact size of the room they were getting so he couldn't guarantee fitting everything in. Luckily he had more than enough room, they even had double beds with under bed storage if he lifted the mattress, a wardrobe and desk. Keeping that in mind he knows he will buy more clothes and a few more books.

Once unpacked he makes his bed and decides to just relax until his roommate comes. He wouldn’t mind leaving if he wants to unpack in private but he doesn't want to potentially walk in on him when saying bye to his parents or while he's busy. Hopefully the people at the key collection will let him know he's there like how they told him the room was empty. He only has around 15 minutes until his allotted time to arrive anyway. 

Despite knowing someone was coming to the room he still jumped when he heard the key turn in the lock until the person realised it was already unlocked and walked in. He quickly sat up to at least look a bit more welcoming and not just sprawled on the bed. 

R “Hi, sorry about that, the lady she didn’t erm...she didn't tell me you were already here. I’m Richard.”

T “Not a problem, i’m Taron.” He says with a smile as he stands up to shake the other man's hand. ‘Fuck why does he have to be attractive.’ he thinks as he tries not to make a fool of himself. Not this early anyways.

R “Let me guess, welsh?”

T “Indeed, let me guess scottish?” He says with a grin

R “Aye, that would be right.” Richard likes him, much better than his roommate last year.

T “Do you need any help with bags or anything?” Taron says but tapers off as he sees the one suitcase and duffle bag

R “No no i'm all good. I've only got clothes, the rest is under here.” Richard says as he lifts the bed to reveal storage boxes full of things.

T “Oh! Sorry I didn't know you had already been here. It's..it's hard to guess ages sometimes" Taron says and winces, he hadn't had to face this issue yet still being 18.

R “Aye, i started two years ago, I’m 20. Always book to keep the same room, I don’t like changing rooms. I’m alright having different roommates though.” Richard explained, Taron is glad he doesn't seem to take offence at the mistake. ‘Especially when they are as cute as you.’ he thought

T “That’s fair enough. I’ll leave you to it then.” Taron says as he moves back to his side of the room. 

(Queer stereotypes thrown in here, its not to be made in an offensive way. I’m gay myself so i really don't mean harm and its just their way of clocking the other person.)

Richard took his time to unpack and hang up all his clothes, leaving the room in almost silence however it wasn't an awkward silence. He glanced over at Taron occasionally to try get more of a feel of what he was like. He already knew he was nicer than his other roommate last year. At least Taron didn't seem homophobic, probably the opposite to be fair. He took notice of the cuffed jeans, the floral shirt, the Elton John and Bowie records and he's sure that he even had his right ear pierced. He may be wrong but all the signs point to him not being straight. His last roommate spat insults at him any moment that he could and made him isolate himself for the most of the year even after he was removed from that room. He already escaped two homophobic bastards at home, he didn't need that from him too. 

After about half an hour Richard had finished unpacking and realised it and was getting late and he hadn't eaten yet. He picked up his keys and almost headed out the door until he remembered he doesn’t live alone anymore. Looking up he can see the other man glancing up at him.

R “Shit, sorry I forgot i don't live here alone again. I don't know your plans but would you like to join me at a cafe down the road from here? They have a good menu and cheap food, I'm assuming you don't have your loan yet or a food shop in.” He winced as he knew he stumbled over his words. Luckily the other doesn't seem to react.

T “I don't, no. I had a little money so booked a food shop to be delivered but I couldn't get a slot for another two days. I’ll come with you, i trust you know the area a lot better than me”

R “ Okay cool.”

T “Just let me put my shoes and a jacket on.”

R “No problem.”

Taron grabs the denim jacket from the back of his desk chair and slips on the converse he came in. He might prefer less beat up shoes but that can be for when his attractive new roommate isn't waiting on him to go.

As he stands back up he sees Richard unlock the door, following close behind him they go down the few, luckily small, sets of stairs to leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this as a single started chapter as a little intro. This is the first of a full alphabet series and this fic alone will be a few chapters. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
